Alundra 2:Trapped and Falling
by Shadowwing86
Summary: Alundra 2 is about the adventures of the pirate hunter Flint.  This is just a little take on what drove Flint's ambitions as a Hunter.  First FanFic submission.


AN: This piece was something I wrote for my high school creative writing final. It was my little tak on what happened when Flint lost his family in Alundra 2. Also standard disclaimer meaning I claim no right to the material from Alundra 2.

I was falling, just falling nothing else. The sun shinned down on me as I fell. Its warm rays giving me a last pleasurable sensation before the icy waters below would embrace me. I could see through the fabric of time as I continue to drop. I could see where all of this began; when my family and I first stepped onto the ship and sailed out into the seas. That was the last time we would ever sat foot on dry land again.

_Earlier that day:_

"Flint, come on dear, or we're going to be late."

"I'm coming Mother." I continued to stare at the large ship as it floated in the waves. Its motions were strangely hypnotic (up and down, up and down). It seemed as though the world was breathing and the ship was merely an item resting on the world's chest. The air was pleasant and the smell of the sea seemed to stir something inside of me.

"Flint! Come on," Mother called again. I took a last moment and tore my eyes away from the mighty vessel. I followed my mother up the gangplank and onto the deck of a slightly smaller vessel than the one I was watching. Bare-footed sailors were working about the deck. Each working with practiced hands on their given tasks from hoisting sails to working the large brooms. We found my father standing at the seaside railing staring out at the endless sea. I noticed that as of late he was very wary and seemed to be nervous for some reason. I had never seen him like this before.

"Your late Naomi, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't make it," his voice was warm when he spoke betraying none of his previous wariness.

"Sorry, this is Flints first time to a harbor. I believe that I could stand there all day watching the ships and sea." She had gently taken his hand as she spoke and the two of them shared a simile.

"Oh, Flint were you giving you mother any trouble?" His voice was short of stern but I still felt that I might be in trouble.

"Yes, Father," my eyes were down cast as I spoke.

"It's ok Flint I know that it's your first time to the harbor. Just remember next time to listen to your mother.

"Yes, Father," I brighten a little and looked up at his face. It held a slight simile and he ruffled my hair in a friendly way. I felt a change in the ships motion and I looked back to see that it was moving away from the dock.

"It looks like were leaving," my father said. As I looked back I the fading dock I heard him say quietly to Mother, "Jeehans is still missing." Jeehans is a swordsman like my father. The two of them are best friends but they are the best swordsmen in Veruna so I'm not too worried about him. Master Jeehans can take care of himself.

When the land finally faded from sight I found myself watching the endless oceans (nothing but sparking blue water). I found them to be the most interesting thing I had ever seen. There was no change or anything exciting about them but they became an object of great interest. I leaned on the rail and watched the water as the ship cut through it. At other times I would stare out at the horizon. I was not the only one watching the water. Father had become very worried since we left the sight of land and was making circles around the ship, watching every direction.

During one of the times I was watching the horizon I noticed two long poles sticking out of the ocean. They were too far out for me to see what they were but they sparked an interest.

"Father," I yelled and he came over still looking worried. I pointed and was about to ask him what they were when I noticed that his face had gone pale.

"Pirates," he whispered and then screamed, "Pirates!" That got the crews attention and they all started to run about as the ship's captain screamed out orders. Father pulled me from the rail and hurried me and mother into one of the cabins before drawing his sword.

"Stay here and keep quiet." He said then gave my mother a kiss on the forehead and headed out on the deck. My mother trembled as she held me and I was feeling just as scared.

The pirates were on us in a matter of minutes and me and mother were forced to flee the cabin as the mast fell on it. Most of the sailors were already gone and only father remained. He pulled us into a corner and stood in front of us.

"Give it up Radcliff," a pirate said. Father was clenching his arm and the pirates charged him. A slash of his sword and the two fell. But more just kept coming. I feel mother shift and I see a bowman taking aim at father.

"Radcliff look out," she yells and releases me. I stare in shock as the bowman's arrow pierces her back.

"Naomi!!" Father yells as she fells over the railing. His knife takes the bowman in the chest and he falls from the mast. Somebody grabs me from behind, as father is distracted. The leader of the pirates presses his sword to my throat.

"Drop your sword Radcliff, or I'll slice your boy's throat." Father doesn't say anything. Glaring at the pirates he just comes forward slaying the two that get in his way. The one who holds me losses his nerve and starts to beg. "I was only kidding, Radcliff. Here you can have the boy back…. Ahh." The ship rocks and the railing gives sending the two of us over the side.

I'm falling, waiting for the waters to take me. Their icy grip grabs me as I splash into them. The impact leaves me feeling woozy and I can't move back to the surface. I just stare into the surrounding depths. I can feel my lungs burning for air and I can no longer stay consciousness as I sink. Just as I feel my mind slipping I see a blue haired woman swimming to me. She moves gracefully as she approaches and I vaguely feel her hand as she lays it on my face. My last thought before I succumb is naming her 'The Siren.'


End file.
